Phillips Electronics of The Netherlands developed a display using small magnetized spheres coated half white and half black. In a magnetic or electronstatic field, these particles rotate to expose a white or black surface depending on the polarity of the field. The display can be used for flat panel ambient-illuminated numeric, alpha-numeric and other forms of visual displays, such as television screens. The magnetized spheres which make up the display have been made by Phillips Electronics by compounding polyethylene with magnetite. The polymer composition is then processed to produce fine particles by centrifugal spraying of the polymer melt. The magnetite particles in the particles of polyethylene are magnetized. The particles are then aligned in a magnetic field to produce a single layer of particles. With the particles held in the single layer, aluminum is vacuum deposited on the upper half of the surface of the spherical particles to coat each particle with a white coating. The remaining uncoated portion of the sphere, as compounded with magnetite, has a dark or black appearance. This method of production of the spheres is very tedious and difficult to adopt for mass production.